Gimme a Man!
by Kaet Huntacwene
Summary: Don't you hate it when your little brother hacks into your sound system...


_A/N - Thanks go to LiGi for playing Erasure enough to cause this to pop into my mind and Teobi - yay for John's Gay Aura Club!_

_Disclaimer: I own one silver Honda Jazz, a wardrobe full of clothes, a computer and far too many RPG games (apparently), but unfortunately, no Tracy boys. _

* * *

John relaxed in bed. It wasn't uncomfortable up on Five, but the beds back on Tracy Island, like the one he was lying in right now, were definitely an improvement. He wondered if he aught to get up, but decided that after over two months of strict limits and duties he was entitled a bit of self indulgence. He was just closing his eyes, hoping to slip into a nice doze and break Virgil's record for sleeping in latest, when his music system clicked on and started blasting something very electronic and very 1980s.

**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight**_…_ a man's voice sang.

John gritted his teeth, "Gordon!" he yelled, leaping out of bed. His ginger brother was outside his door, the remote music controller held loosely in his hand as he roared with laughter at John's expression and, quite probably knowing Gordon's sense of humour, his lilac pyjamas, the only clean set he had left.

"I'll bet you love this song," Gordon grinned cheekily and, before John could grab him, ran off with the controller.

John considered chasing after him, but instead shook his head, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, hoping that the water would block out some of the music.

* * *

"So, I'm betting you have a new favourite band," Gordon grinned at him as he entered the living room after showering, dressing and sorting his hair. "You do like Erasure, right?" he asked with mock innocence.

John rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Gordon was cleverer than they gave him credit for and had somehow disabled the controls on John's music system so he had no choice but listen to that track on loop.

"Well, you would love it most of all," Gordon added, the smirk still plastered across his face. "What with their reputation and your, rumoured, reputation."

"Subtle," John said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I thought so."

John just raised an eyebrow, something that usually annoyed Gordon immensely.

His younger brother just sighed. "Perhaps you need to listen to it again." Before John could stop him, he'd turned the music system on and jumped up onto the couch to dance in a truly ridiculous fashion.

"Gordon?" John rolled his eyes.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme…" Gordon parodied the grin nearly splitting his face in two.

John folded his arms. "Gords, you can hear what you're singing, right?"

"Um, duh, yeah. But I'm comfortable with my _sexuality_," and how Gordon made that word sound so lewd John didn't know, "so it just doesn't bother me."

"Right."

"You don't believe me, ask Tin-tin."

"Gordon, jeez! No thank you!"

Gordon laughed. "Join in, dare you."

"I'm not eight, adding 'dare you' to a sentence no longer works on me."

"C'mon, that worked until you were at least fourteen. Well, it did on me anyway."

"Still does on you," John muttered.

"Look Johnny, just sing, express how manly you are."

"What? Singing a song about how much I want a 'man after midnight'?" John's eyebrows rose again, sceptically.

"Of course, only a truly manly man could sing a song with these words comfortably."

"Or just someone completely comfortable with the words anyway," John contradicted.

Gordon grinned and started singing louder and dancing even more ridiculously, something John hadn't thought possible.

"If I sing, will you stop?" John finally asked in desperation.

"Okay." Gordon leapt off the couch and mimed handing an invisible microphone to John.

_I know I'm going to regret this_, John thought. Gordon continued dancing and really how bad could John look compared to that?

"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight," it really was an easy song to sing and if it would get Gordon off his back and, more importantly, off his sound system, it would be worth it. "Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, take me through the darkness to the break of the day."

"Did you just sing what I thought you did?" John spun round to see Scott and Virgil standing in the doorway, the latter was almost choking with laughter and Gordon was grinning in glee.

"Just great," John sighed.

* * *

John debated never leaving his room again. His brothers, those on earth anyway and he wasn't under any illusions about Alan's reactions being different if he was a home too, were miming some kind of diva singing whenever he entered a room. His father kept giving him very strange looks and Tin-tin had to muffle giggles whenever his brothers started up their pantomime.

Just as he'd decided it would be easier and more peaceful to just stay in bed indefinitely, he heard the sound system click on. He'd meant to go and ask Brains for the tools to fix it, but since Gordon had followed and made a few comments about John asking Brains to his room that had resulted in the poor scientist going bright red and John chasing Gordon through the house, that hadn't got done.

**Man, I feel like a woman! **

"GORDON!"

* * *

_A/N2 - I also do not own the song lyrics. Strangely, this does not bother me as much as not owning the Tracys._


End file.
